I Won't Forget
by Ariel C. Rilmonn
Summary: Oneshot. The ones we love never truly leave us. They live on in our memories and in our hearts. Based off the Degrassi Mini: "I Won't Forget" with JT and Liberty, but with Campbell and Maya.


**A/N - Oneshot inspired by the JT/Liberty Degrassi Mini "I Won't Forget." After Maya's release of her feelings, and telling Zig that she needed time, I thought that Maya needed a little more sense of closure. Campbell will always live in her heart.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

I Won't Forget

_If I were to die today  
_

_my life would be more then okay._

_For the time I've spent with you_

_is like a dream come true._

_..._

The orchestra piece she had been given this week at practice was taunting her. She could listen to the track on her laptop for hours, but until she got up and attempted to play the actual song, her skills wouldn't improve. After a few months of grueling practices and intense training sessions, Maya Matlin had proved that she had what it took to play for the orchestra she had admired her entire life. Her parents kept telling her how far she had come, her sister was encouraging, but she didn't hear it from the one person she longed so badly to hear it from.

After listening to the track two and a half more times, Maya sighed, got up, and broke out her sheet music. She looked up, as she did before she ever played. It started off slow, just to get the tempo right, then she closed her eyes and started yanking the bow across the strings, determined to hear the same music that had been pouring out of her computer moments ago. When she wasn't getting the results she wanted, she stopped and huffed angrily.

"What're you working on?" A male voice reached her ears.

"A piece that the orchestra is supposed to play next month at the prime minsters ball, but I just cannot get it right! Its so frustrating." She said to the boy who she assumed was sitting or lying on her bed.

"Sounded good to me."

Maya let out an exasperated laugh. "'_Good'_ isn't good enough for them. I need to be great, I need to be perfect."

"You are perfect." He said quiet enough so he thought she didn't hear him. She didn't hear, but she knew he had said it.

"Plus, you haven't been studying cello for years and years like I have." She didn't acknowledge the comment; it would embarrass her and him too much. Maya understood he about investing time into an activity – his was a little more physical then hers – but she felt that the situation was different. She had wanted to make it in music because her heart was in it, while he had not wanted make it in hockey.

"Just give it another try." Cam's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Maya played a few notes. The sound of the cello filled her ears as easily as water, and she smiled to herself. She looked over her shoulder when she was done.

Cam took that as the signal. "Oh, oh yeah I hear it now." He said sarcastically. "Terrible. Just complete trash. "

Maya laughed and placed her cello lightly on the stand. She half smiled looking down at her old boyfriend on her bed, his head propped up on his right hand balled into a fist, looking at her fondly with his body turned towards her. She jumped on her bed with a laugh and then settled down next to him, eyes not meeting his, instead starring up at the ceiling.

"I guess I'll just need to work on it more. Practice, listen to the original recording…" She sighed and turned towards her ex boyfriend, smiling as she saw his eyes light up as they faced each other. Maya looked over his shoulder and saw Hoot on her nightstand. It was a sad reminder of what was to come for them.

Campbell scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and then followed her eyes to Hoot.

"Ah afraid I am going to take Hoot as a hostage again?" He laughed, and then turned serious when he saw her only smile sadly. "Something wrong Maya?" He asked. She suddenly became very interested in her comforter and shook her head no. "I like these times. When we just lie here quietly. I can't wait until hockey season is over, then it'll be like this all the time; just you and me, not even doing anything just…talking. It's going to be great." Maya could feel the familiar bile make its way to the back of her throat, she let out a deep breath and looked up at Cam sadly. He cocked an eyebrow again, confused. He had always looked so cute when he was trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "What's wrong?"

"That's never going to happen." He continued to look confused.

"Why not?" He asked her, curiously, as if she had just asked him the most casual question in the world. To him it was. But to her…

"Because you died Campbell."

"But I'm laying right here beside you." He insisted. Maya shook her head sadly.

"Its not real." He disconnected their eyes and took a minute to stare off into space. He swallowed and looked back at her, asking the question telepathically through his eyes. He didn't want to ask it aloud. "You killed yourself Cam. You decided you couldn't take it anymore." Maya saw Cam's eyes start to glaze with tears. She could see herself in them, like a mirror. Campbell sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"Wow. I left you? I sound like an ass." Maya laughed lightly. She had come to accept what had happened to Cam with time and therapy, but losing someone you loved was never easy for anyone. "Do you think…do you think you could ever forgive me? For leaving you?" His eyes called for mercy, but Maya sighed and shook her head.

"Campbell, I don't think I could ever forgive you for that." He took a breath and nodded, expecting that exact answer. He lifted his hand and dusted his fingers across her face, and she smiled.

"Do you hate me?"

Maya felt tears tickle her eyes and she took a moment to look away from her ex boyfriend. "I don't think there is a day in my life that I will ever stop loving you Cam." She could tell that he wanted to feel relieved, but he had to purge his last thought. "I'm so sorry Maya." The couple let their tears flow freely. Maya didn't want Cam to go, she didn't want him to leave again. "You're in my memories. That's all I have now." She sniffed and met his hand with her cheek, nuzzling it.

"Well can I come back and visit?" Campbell asked her suddenly, half smiling. Maya's smile cracked the mask of sadness on her face.

"Whenever you want."

"And you promise you wont forget me?" Cam asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Maya kept her sunny smile on her face as she responded.

"How could I ever forget the great Campbell Saunders?" Cam laughed and brushed her hair over her ear. It was a cliché gesture, but one that she loved when he was alive, and had still loved when he wasn't.

"Okay well, I gotta go. See you in your dreams?" Cam started to roll off of her bed when she grabbed his hand. She could feel it. It was warm, and soft, it was as if he was right there with her. He looked back and she connected their lips one last time for a gentle kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Maya sighed and started to unroll her covers from their ruffled state. She climbed in her bed and bundled up, bringing the blankets to her body where she wished her boyfriend could be. She curled up tight as she felt a breeze wash through her room from the open window. _He's here._

Maya closed her eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Campbell's voice echoed through her room.

"I know Cam."

...

_If this was a last goodbye_

_no more tears to dry..._

_I would say it one more time:_

_its been more then fine._

* * *

**I cried as I wrote that. Some of the dialogue is directly from "I Won't Forget" (the original mini) but most of it I just built off of. Very emotional, and I really enjoyed writing it.  
**

**It took me a good amount of time to write, so...if you could...review? Please?  
Thanks!**


End file.
